jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Justice League 4
LEGO Justice League 4 is the fourth installment in the Justice League Series. It is the sequel to 2014's LEGO Justice League 3, and the forty-sixth installment in the LEGO Multiverse series. The film was released on August 12, 2016. Set between the events of LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City, and two years following the third film, the Justice League face new and greater enemies than ever before in the form of Brainiac and Sinestro. The film was followed by the last three episodes of Adventures in Gotham City, and will receive an official sequel, LEGO Justice League 5, in August 2019 - concluding the series. Plot In August 2016, two years after the Battle of Gotham City, Sinestro uses Parallax's ring to wreak havoc and battle the Justice League. After Sinestro is defeated, Batman brings him to Wayne Tower for questioning. Upon their arrival, the team meets Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Earth. Hal explains that the Green Lantern Corps fights formidable threats across the universe, and he's after Sinestro, who was corrupted by Parallax long ago. He reveals that Parallax remains alive through the ring. A skull-shaped ship rains fire upon the Hall of Justice, sending the league scrambling for cover. A green-skinned cyborg, Brainiac, emerges from the ship and confronts the league. A fight breaks out, with Hal destroying Brainiac's body. Batman brings the ship to Wayne Tower for safekeeping. During the conflict, the Justice League meets Plastic Man, one of Joker's henchmen who tried killing himself but found a new life after gaining superpowers. He hopes to join the league, which Batman opposes. Brainiac's mind survives the ordeal, and speaks with a malformed figure in Corto Maltese. The figure captures businessman Max Shreck, and coerces him into planting the Brainiac virus in Wayne Tower as revenge against Bruce Wayne. The virus hiijacks a series of aerial and ground vehicles to serve Brainiac. Brainiac uses the vehicles to trap everyone in the city, which he threatens to shrink to a miniscule state unless Batman surrenders himself and the Book of Eternity. Sinestro hiijacks a board meeting with Lucius Fox, and demands that they surrender any technology Wayne Enterprises salvaged from the Battle of Gotham City. Fox refuses, and is thrown from a window - but Superman saves him and brings him to the league. Sinestro builds a new body for Brainiac, and uncovers a shrinking apparatus. Meanwhile, Fox explains how Brainiac has total control, and Batman plans to surrender himself and the book. He decides half the team will go with him to surrender, while the rest will fight Brainiac's forces. Alfred speaks with Bruce about the struggles of making right decisions. Batman meets with Brainiac and surrenders a fake version of the book. When Brainiac realizes this, Superman, Hal and Cyborg attack, while Nightwing, Robin, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Plastic Man fight Brainiac's forces and vehicles downtown. Inside the ship, Sinestro and Brainiac prepare to launch the shrinking ray at the city. Batman, Superman and Hal confront them, with Hal fighting Sinestro and Superman fighting Brainiac. Cyborg struggles to erase the Brainiac virus, and in a bid to erase it, he downloads it to his own body. Aquaman hiijacks the Brainiac-controlled mega Tumbler, and dies when it crashes and explodes in the ocean. Batman, Superman and Hal are trapped aboard the ship. Brainiac fires the shrinking ray at the city, but Plastic Man absorbs the blast. Everyone leaves the ship as it loses power and crashes. Brainiac shuts himself down, much to the league's surprise - but they learn that Brainiac hiijacked Cyborg's body. At the Hall of Justice, Cyborg holds several heroes hostage. After Plastic Man saves them, Cyborg takes a prototype mech and escapes, but is beaten by Superman and taken to Star Labs. Batman wants to put Cyborg down to prevent the virus from returning - feeling disowned, he leaves the Justice League and heads off on his own. Hal attempts to destroy the ring, but even his powers are unable to do so. Batman officially inducts Plastic Man into the Justice League. Meanwhile, Cyborg collapses at the Gotham Docks, with the virus still active in his system. In a post-credits scene, Dev-Em gives the Titan serum to the malformed figure, who transforms into the tyrannical Darkseid. Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Batman, Lucius Fox, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner Gordon, Max Shreck, Darkseid, Fredericks *ThominationFilmz as Brainiac *Josh Danque as Superman *Tom McCabe as Green Lantern *Jayden O'Neal as Cyborg *Scott Pincus as Nightwing/Jor-El/Sinestro *Joebor1777 as Robin/Martian Manhunter *Jackson Trent as Flash *GotVideoFilms as Plastic Man *GrantLegoStudios as Aquaman *Bafflings06 as Nathan Adam *ETR Films as Dev-Em *Tom Trouchet as a Police Officer Soundtrack The score was composed by Jayden O'Neal from JTLC Productions, though he utilized many copyrighted tracks from other films in the process. MusicMike512 let JTH Studios use their cover of If You Love These People by Hans Zimmer. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL23-6-7FcdGCDC_MKHTl9Tys9mJzR-1wW Tracklist: #The Servant Of Parallax #The Hall of Justice #The Brainiac Suite #Cyborg #Defending Gotham 1 #Defending Gotham 2 #Aquaman's Sacrifice Trivia *This is Green Lantern's first canonical appearance. He appeared in Batman's Thanksgiving back in 2011, but has since experienced a soft reboot that wiped away certain films, including that. Jack does not reprise his role, but handed it over for the rebooted version of the character. During the casting, Green Lantern was the most sought after role. *Aquaman is set to be recast due to the previous actor's inactivity on YouTube. *At one point, LEGO Justice League 3 was set to be the end of the LEGO Canon, with this film being a complete reboot of the series. Instead, this film became a continuation of the series. This plan was considered during the writing of Justice League 3, but was eventually scrapped. *This will not be the final Justice League film. *For some time, FilmTarget Studios was not in contact with JTH Studios and was actually set to be recast. However, the two channels were able to make contact before the part was actually given to anyone else, and he signed on to reprise as Superman. However, a scheduling conflict led him to formally resign from the part. He was recast once more by JTH newcomer AFewGoodFilms, a brickfilmer who has played Superman for several other people in the past. *The film was announced with a fall 2015 release, but this was postponed to late summer 2016. *TTLEGOFilms was set to reprise as Plastic Man, but due to his retirement from YouTube stepped down in March of 2016. Easter Eggs *Parallax has a vocal cameo in the film. However, the voice is actually an unused recording from the previous film. *In the same shot, an audio clip from Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse of Ryan saying his famous line "No don't it's not worth it!" is used. A clip of Lord Voldemort laughing from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 is used. *The fight between Superman and Brainiac is taken to The Temple of Akator from LEGO Indiana Jones and a cue from that film is heard. The wall of the Temple is destroyed, and we briefly see Pythor P. Chumsworth, who was trapped in the temple during the previous film, escape. *Lloyd Garmadon and Sensei Wu are seen during that fight. Both characters previously appeared in the Hogwarts series, but this is also a tribute to the character Jack plays in LordStarscream100's Ninjago series. a cue from Ninjago is also heard over this. *A statue of Harry Potter can be seen in a town square in Gotham City. His theme can also be heard there. *Tay-Zoh's smuggler ship can be seen in space. A cue from LEGO Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk can also be heard.